


No More to Say

by saccharinelemons



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU of an AU, Cowgirl Position, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, even power dynamics, i dont really know what to tag this as, misuse of a casino table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: Ray really likes Michael's singing.Spin-off of a spin-off...a quick PWP fic featuring "Ray" and "Michael" from the No More to Say event in the Utapri Shining Live game.Now with part 2: "No More Bets" starring "Marco" and "Don Camillo"!





	1. No More to Say

**Author's Note:**

> The "No More to Say" event featured Quartet Night starring in a movie(?) where Camus played "Don Camillo", Reiji was his hitman/street performer "Ray", Ai was "Michael", a singer and dealer at a casino run by "Marco", played by Ranmaru.
> 
> I thought Ray's lines about Michael's singing was cute so I wrote this. Is this a romantic subplot with a sex scene in the movie that Ai and Reiji act out? Is it an AU of an AU as if these were actual characters? (Tootsie Roll Owl voice) _The world may never know..._
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I only unlocked up to ep8 before the event ended. *cries* So if something is wrong, ah well.

 

Ray swirled the contents of his glass, a smile playing on his lips as Marco dealt cards to Don Camillo. _‘_ **_Is_ ** _he cheating, or is he just that good?’_ he mused absently. _‘Nah, he’s probably just that good. He’s got too much pride to be a swindler…’_

It was peaceful that night. The only foul things in the air were the curses of unlucky gamblers. Thanks to Camillo, it had been like this for a couple of weeks. Only, now it was almost _too_ peaceful.

 _‘Stop thinking about it.’_ Ray downed the rest of his glass and waved a waiter over for a refill. _‘I can’t say I’m bored because there’s been no hits lately. What would that make me? A simple killer, is what, and I’m much classier than that, thank you very much!’_

Still, even his street performances were getting a bit stale, and coming to the casino with Camillo was beginning to be his only entertainment.

 _‘Speaking of entertainment…’_ Ray sat up straighter in his seat as a person stepped out on the small stage against one wall of the casino and the lights dimmed.

It was Michael, dressed in a clingy black shirt with a long hem that would have bordered on casual wear if not for the sparking bits of silver shards sewn across the neck and shoulders. His pants were also black, and he wore black ankle boots with a bit of a heel to them. The light over the stage platform bounced off the shards on the shirt, making Michael’s hair glow and small fragments of silver light bounce across the shadows of his face.

Piano music started playing. Michael looked Ray in the eye across the casino and began to sing.

Ray nearly dropped his glass, taken aback by the deliberate gaze. _‘What’s he on about?’_ He glanced around to see if danger was afoot, but Michael’s stare didn’t seem to be a signal. After a couple of moments, Michael’s gaze moved away, and Ray breathed a little easier.

 _‘Whew...got my heart beating fast there...Camillo and Marco seem to be alright as well…’_ The two men were still dueling over cards, verbally circling each other like a pair of wolves fighting for dominance. Ray decided everything was fine, and looked back at the stage.

Michael’s singing had him entranced within seconds. As a street performer with an interest in various acts, Ray had come across many singers who utilized their voice as the primary act with little accompaniment. None of them compared to Michael’s voice, in Ray’s _completely_ unbiased opinion. His pitch, his vocal range, the way he hit certain notes...it was perfect. Ray could listen for hours.

The song finished, and the single piano player that accompanied Michael’s performance started a slow, teasing melody. Ray swallowed hard as Michael made eye contact with him again as he started singing. Sultry lyrics to a song that he’d never sung before were coupled with gentle caresses across his body. Ray thought the song might have been about a one-night stand in the dark, but he was too lost in Michael’s gaze and the twinkling shards of light that danced as his hands moved the fabric. A particularly high note at the peak of passion in the song was timed with the shirt’s hem catching on his hands, revealing a sliver of pale skin. Ray shivered.

Michael continued the night’s performance in a similar manner. During each song, he would meet Ray’s eyes for a time, before moving away to retain audience attention. But he always came back, and after three songs, Ray could no longer ignore that there was a meaning behind it. It was making some of Ray’s fantasies from long, sleepless nights start rising to the surface...

 _‘Calm down,’_ he thought, directing it towards his crotch. _‘He’s never expressed an interest in such matters and I never wanted to create any drama for the casino. This is probably nothing.’_

Michael’s final song for the evening was another sexy tune, but this one had a quicker beat and Ray had heard it before on many a night at the casino. However, Michael seemed to be more into the physical performance than usual, and was still staring at Ray. The music reached the energetic conclusion, and with one arm thrust behind him, Michael lifted the other to slowly lick two of his fingers, then trailed them down his neck and down his belly, swiping the hand away before it reached _there_ and then whispered the final line of the song.

And he was _still_ staring at Ray with what he could only call bedroom eyes.

The casino erupted in cheers and clapping, with a standing ovation that wasn’t unusual but had more enthusiasm than past performances. Ray took advantage it and his location near the back of the casino and decided to make a quick getaway. His brain was a hot mix of alcohol and whatever drug that was in Michael’s singing, and he needed fresh air, quick. He murmured a quick explanation to Camillo for his whereabouts, who nodded absently as Marco dealt more cards, and then left the building.

Outside behind the casino, the fresh spring air did nothing for thumping in his chest. It didn’t do much for the blood roaring in his groin, either.

 _‘Should I head home?’_ he sighed, pacing around. _‘I can probably leave Camillo alone for an evening. He’d probably even welcome it, seeing how he and Marco were eyeing each other tonight.’_

“Ray.”

He jumped, spinning around with his hand going to the holster under his jacket, but it was just Michael. Relaxing, he laughed, making a nervous sound bounce off the alley walls. “Whoa, hi! Don’t you know better than to sneak up on someone like me?”

“My apologies,” Michael said, a small smile playing on his lips. “I was wondering why you left the casino suddenly. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine!” Ray waved off the concern, but he felt like he was just flapping it like a dead fish. “I just needed some air.”

“Did you like my performance tonight?” Michael asked. As usual, he was blunt and to the point.

“I did, I think it was your best yet!” Ray downplayed his real opinion on the performance. It was hard when Michael was standing so close to him, with the shards on his shirt catching the light of nearby streetlamps. Ray really just wanted to lay hands on the other man and praise his beauty until the sun rose.

“Was it?” Michael cocked his head, studying Ray with an intent look on his face. “Is that all you have to say about it?”

Ray dodged Michael’s eyes, which wasn’t too hard since Michael was a couple inches taller than him in those boots, but it only made him realize how close Michael was standing to him. “It was a flawless performance. You charmed everyone in the crowd tonight! That was quite the ovation at the end.”

“Did it charm _you_?” Michael took a step closer. His face was still expressionless, but there was a fire in his eyes that Ray had seen earlier that night, and the line of his mouth held a faint smirk.

“Haha, what do you mean?” Ray resisted the urge to step back. His instincts were screaming at him for letting someone get into his personal space, but he held on. However, his focus on keeping his legs from moving caused his mouth to slip. “Haha, you sound like you were trying to flirt with me, Michael.”

“I was,” Michael replied. He used a finger to lift Ray’s chin up, and met his eyes. Ray flushed, embarrassed that someone like him, a savvy street performer who works for Don Camillo and has killed men twice his size, was reacting like a schoolboy.

“I was singing just for you tonight,” Michael continued. “Did you like it?”

The finger under Ray’s chin seared his skin. “Y-yeah,” he managed, swallowing hard.

Michael looked pleased. “Good. I asked Marco what I should do to get my interest across to you, and he suggested this method.”

“Interest?” Ray’s heart was beating without control now. “You’re interested...in me?”

“I have been for a while, but apparently I was a little too obtuse about it.”

If Michael’s finger was a cigarette, Ray’s burning face would have lit it. “Sorry,” he said, unable to stop a goofy grin spreading across his face. “Is it too late to tell you how much I completely adore you and that your singing is akin to the sound of angels?”

“Only if you refuse to spend the night with me,” Michael murmured, trailing his finger down Ray’s bare neck so he could tug the collar of his shirt.

“I would never,” Ray chuckled, accepting the invitation and stepping closer to Michael, who bent his head and kissed him.

——-

They opted for Michael’s place, for the idea of Ray’s home being known to someone other than Camillo made Ray falter a bit. It didn’t bother Michael, nor did it dampen his now obvious lust for Ray, who was wondering why he never tried openly flirting with the man. They barely made it inside the small foyer of the apartment before Michael’s mouth was back on Ray’s.

Ray responded with a similar hunger. It had been a long time since he had slept with someone, having lost interest in anyone other than Michael. In the darkness of Michael’s bedroom, the streetlight filtering in through the curtains gave his face an ethereal glow, and Ray couldn’t take his eyes off him. Michael took his shirt off, and his slender chest with slight curves made Ray’s cock strain against the fabric of his pants.

Ray was sitting on the bed, taking his own shirt off, when Michael pushed him backwards and pulled his legs up onto the bed. Ray let out a surprised squeak that wasn’t very dignified, but gave in as Michael tugged his shirt off his shoulders and then straddled him.

“Nngh, Michael—” Ray’s words were smothered by a searing hot kiss and a pair of hips grinding against him. Michael was just as hard as Ray was, and the friction between them made Ray pant into Michael’s mouth.

“I sang just for you tonight,” Michael murmured between kissing and licking into Ray’s mouth. “You always watch me sing like it’s the greatest thing you’ve seen in the world.”

“Because you are,” Ray replied, gripping Michael’s butt hard enough to make him moan. He gently nipped his bottom lip with his teeth, then sucked on it. “Do you want me in you, or you in me? I don’t care either way.”

Michael fumbled for his bed stand while trying to keep kissing Ray. “You inside me, I’m already prepared.”

“Ahh, seriously?!” Ray cried out, hands over his face in embarrassment. “You were waiting for this all night? My heart can’t handle you!”

Michael chucked, finally getting a small of lubricant out of the stand. “Really? We’re just getting started, though. Will you be alright?”

“I won’t if you don’t get these pants off us, like, now!”

Eager hands attacked Ray’s waistband, making him laugh as they were pulled off as fast as Michael could manage. “Don’t forget to take yours off too,” Ray teased when Michael also tugged off Ray’s underwear. Michael looked up, distracted from Ray’s cock that stood upright and ready.

“Oh, right,” he said, and set to removing his own pants.

Ray took the chance to grab the lube and apply some to his cock, stroking it as Michael tried to shed his tight pants as fast as possible. When he was finished, he returned to his position on top of Ray and kissed him some more.

“Do you want me under you?” Michael asked, pausing.

“Nah, on top is fine, I like how you look up there,” Ray said, grinning up at him.

A faint blush appeared on Michael’s cheeks, and Ray felt his heart melt. With a finger, he prodded at Michael’s entrance, and true to his word, it was already soft and pliable. Ray’s cock twitched, and he set to applying lube around and inside the area. Michael moaned and tried to grind his hips against his hand, but Ray merely hummed soothingly.

“Just a minute, be patient…”

“I’ve been patient long enough, I think,” Michael retorted, grabbing Ray’s cock. He lined it up and slowly inserted the tip, then the rest, until he was able to take all of him inside.

Ray felt ready to combust, between the tight heat of Michael’s insides and the realization of how much Michael had to have prepared for this in order to take him so easily.

“Is it good?” Ray asked, watching Michael carefully relax around him.

“Too good.” Michael’s voice came out in what was almost a keen. “I’ve been wanting this for a while now.”

“Oh,” came Ray’s intelligent reply. “Me too.”

Michael began to move, slow at first to make sure he wouldn’t tear. Ray caressed his hips and rubbed his thighs, in awe of this being sitting on his lap with his cock buried inside of him.

“Is it good?” Michael parroted, catching Ray’s gaze.

“I wanna make you sing for me again,” Ray admitted, voice husky from how much he wanted to make Michael lose control.

Michael smirked. “I don’t mind giving you a special performance.”

Fingers dug into flesh. The bed shook, making the headboard hit the wall in an irregular percussive beat. Louder were the cries that came from Michael, who sang for Ray without abandon as hips were slammed against hips. About halfway through, the pins keeping Michael’s hair up came undone, and his hair spilled out across his shoulders. His face was flushed, a sight to behold on someone usually always calm and politely distant.

His keening cries pushed Ray to the edge, and he could do no more than try and meet Michael’s demands.

“Ah, Ray! Ahh, I’m close, please—”

Ray pressed his feet down into the mattress to lift his hips higher. Michael toppled forward, nearly knocking his chin against Ray’s forehead. Ray ignored the near collision, and while still thrusting as hard as he could into Michael, he latched onto Michael’s neck. Alternating between teeth, tongue, and lips, he nibbled and sucked at the patch of skin. Michael shook as he tried to rock onto Ray’s cock as hard and fast as he could, and his own cock was squeezed between their bodies in a slick mess.

“Michael, Michael, Michael—”

The mantra was all Ray could manage as his orgasm hit. He came on a downstroke, buried deep inside Michael. He cracked an eye open just in time to watch as Michael shuddered and came across Ray’s chest, and he caught him as Michael’s elbows gave out.

A few minutes later, after he could breathe again, Ray looked at the man sprawled across his chest with his head propped up on Ray’s arm like a pillow. Michael was apparently the type who got knocked out after sex, for he was already dozing off despite the sticky mess all over them.

Ray watched his lips flutter with even breaths. “Now I have two people I would kill for,” he said without thinking.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Michael responded, amusement lacing his sleepy words.

“It’s a compliment, trust me!”

“Please don’t kill anyone in the casino if you can help it.”

“I’ll try my best. Marco would kill me if I got blood on his tables."

“Mmhmm.”

Ray made a sad attempt to wipe them down with a tissue from the bed stand. He gave up, pulled the blanket up off the floor, and threw it over them. It was only as he drifted to sleep that he remembered he never told Don Camillo that he was leaving the casino.

_‘Whoops.’_


	2. No More Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's absence does not go unnoticed and Don Camillo gets increasingly distracted, while a certain dealer gets increasingly annoyed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based after the events of "No More Bets".

Marco watched Don Camillo stare at the cards in his hands, his thin, pale brows furrowed in his efforts to win against Marco. It was aggravating how beautiful the man was; Camillo’s hair glittered in under the casino lights, his clothing was neat and impeccable, and Marco swore the man used lotions and oils to keep his skin that smooth-looking.

_ ‘I want to see him come undone,’ _ Marco thought, tapping the edge of the table with impatience. Camillo’s turn was taking too long.

“Has Ray come back yet?” Camillo asked, looking up from his cards.

Marco clicked his tongue. “No, but I saw Michael go outside to join him,” he replied, doing his best to hold back his irritation. “Ray’s probably making Michael sing him an encore.”

“Hm.”

Camillo returned his attention to his cards, then finally made a play. Marco retaliated, putting Camillo in a spot that looked dangerous. Camillo once again took his time deciding his next move, but now his eyes wandered a bit, looking up towards his right.

_ ‘What’s he daydreaming of? It ain’t cards,’ _ Marco thought, scrutinizing the man before him. Marco was highly skilled in reading the smallest of movements on a person’s face. While Don Camillo normally had an excellent poker face — despite having terrible poker game — right now it was telling Marco that something about Ray’s absence was distracting him.

Camillo made a play; it lacked his usual aggression, but it was safe enough to continue the game. It continued, and Marco ended it with a crushing defeat despite Camillo’s weak attempts to survive. The casino staff began their closing call warnings around them, and games began to wrap up for the night.

“Will you be heading out? Got that beauty sleep to get ‘n such, underlings to tuck into bed?” Marco asked, clearing the table.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to wait a little longer for Ray,” Camillo said.

Marco shrugged, acting nonchalant despite his irritation increasing. “Fine, but I don’t approve of loitering. Let’s play something short.”

A half hour passed. The casino finalized games and started ushering the patrons home or to the nearby bars, and began cleaning up. Marco continued the game with Camillo, who was now failing spectacularly despite the easy nature of this particular game.

_ ‘Don’t tell me he’s got a thing for Ray.’ _ Marco made a face; the two didn’t seem like that at all, especially since Ray was so obviously smitten with Michael. Marco had disapproved at first, but the interest was mutual and Marco wasn’t going to stop his brother, who was smart enough to know trouble when he saw. He even helped him by suggesting singing as a method of wooing the man.

_ ‘If they’re not back by now, Michael must have finally gotten Ray’s attention,’ _ Marco thought, dealing the last hand of cards.  _ ‘Good on him. Ray acts like a space case, but he’s a sharp man and he ain’t so bad. Not like this one…’ _

Camillo sighed, and laid down his cards — a losing hand. Marco swept them up into the deck and stood. The casino was empty now, save for the staff finishing the cleaning. They looked at Marco and Camillo questioningly, but Marco waved them off. They left, and Marco heard them gathering their belongings and closing up the back of house.

Then, the casino was empty.

Camillo was standing now, and glanced at his watch. Marco busied himself, pretending that chairs weren’t in their proper places and that there was some specks of lint still on the tables. It was the first time he was alone with Camillo since the shooting incident, and he wasn’t used to being alone with the man in a private setting. There were several things running through his mind, some of them anxious and some of them indecent, and all of them impatient.

“I don’t think he’ll be coming back,” he said, breaking the silence. “Michael probably took him to his apartment.”

Camillo looked at him, eyes widening just the slightest, but his voice remained steady. “I see.”

Marco’s patience died. He strode over to Camillo, and pinned him against the wall. “They’re probably sleepin’ together right now, so why don’t you go home if you’re gonna think about some other man in front of me, huh?” he growled, staring into Camillo’s pale eyes.

There was a second’s pause. Then Camillo laughed, and in a quick maneuver that caught Marco by surprise, he grabbed Marco’s vest and pinned  _ him _ against the wall. “Jealous, hm?” he said, face a mere two inches from Marco’s. “I’ll admit, my mind was wandering during our last couple of games. But, only because I was thinking of how it must feel to finally have the person you’ve been desiring for months in your arms at last, to be inside them and feel their pleasure as your own. I guess you could say I was also jealous—”

Marco reached up and pushed Camillo’s face on to his, kissing him. Camillo responded with similar aggression, and they attacked each other with hunger, their tongues intertwining as they devoured each other. There were no words as their desires roared in their veins; the only sound in the empty casino was the wet contact between lips and panting accompanied by the occasional low growl or groan.

“Ngh..” Marco separated from Camillo’s mouth to grip his shoulders; Camillo had slipped a knee between Marco’s thighs, and his hips were shuddering with the need to grind his cock against it.

“I want you now,” Camillo said into Marco’s ear, “but I’m pretty certain you’re not prepared, and I’m not, either.”

Marco swore under his breath, giving in a little to grind against Camillo’s thigh as Camillo licked and sucked his  neck. “What do you want to do? I don’t think I’m in the mood for foreplay, either.”

Camillo kissed Marco, hot and heavy, then separated. “You have a coin on you right? You usually do.”

Marco nearly growled at the lack of body contact, but fished in his pocket for the coin. “What kinda bet this time? I’m not gonna offer being your underling again.”

“Don’t worry, this bet won’t have a loser,” Camillo chuckled. He took the coin. “Besides, we both don’t have the patience tonight to argue over who’s on top.”

He flipped the coin, caught it, and slapped it on the palm of his hand, coin remaining hidden.

“Heads or tails?” Camillo asked.

Marco frowned. “You’re asking me to call it without knowing what I’m betting on?”

“Do you trust me?”

For a moment, the tightness in the crotch of his pants was ignored. There was a heavy weight to the question; they were both heads of their respective families, in a world where betrayals and bribery were commonplace and gunshots were heard in broad daylight. It was Camillo who helped Marco when he was shot, and he willingly agreed to Marco’s bet for information on the shooter.

_ ‘I’ve always admired him a little, as the man I wanted to become but never could,’ _ Marco thought, staring into Camillo’s eyes.  _ ‘I don’t know when that turned into lust, but it doesn’t matter.’ _

“I trust you,” Marco said. “Tails.”

Camillo’s hand revealed the coin; it was tails.

“Congratulations,” Camillo said. “The condition is this: You suck me off, and then I let you do what you need in order to cum.”

“Only a blow job? And you’ll let me do whatever I want after? That seems pretty gracious of you, seeing as how that was the only condition. You didn’t have a second option, did you?” Marco tugged Camillo back to him with fingers through his belt loops.

“I wasn’t sure what you’re fine with, though you seem rather agreeable to sucking me off,” Camillo responded.

There was a bit of hesitancy in his eyes, something that made Marco’s chest squeeze and made him reach up to thread his fingers through his hair to push him back in for a kiss. It was a slower kiss this time, but it quickly rekindled the fire between them.

“I’m more than content,” Marco said, grinning like a hungry wolf. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

They walked over to the nearest game table. Camillo leaned against it, half sitting on it, as Marco knelt and undid his belt with enthusiasm. He wasn’t going to tell Camillo, but he enjoyed giving oral, and had some pride in his skills. Camillo took advantage of the interlude by removing his suit jacket and tossing it onto a nearby chair. The gun holster followed it. He also unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a pale expanse of skin across a fit form. Marco pulled his cock out, and immediately put his mouth on it.

“Good, let’s not waste any more time,” Camillo chuckled, then shuddered as Marco suddenly deep throated him. “O-oh…”

Marco smirked around the cock in his mouth and got to work. He alternated between licking the length of it and sucking it. He teased here and there in certain spots, reading Camillo’s reactions until he found  _ the _ spot to attack with vigor. A hand gently touched his head, and Marco leaned into it as subtle permission. The hand found purchase in his thick hair, and Marco hummed with approval as Camillo established a grip that was firm but not pushy. A glance upwards revealed that Camillo’s other hand was covering his mouth as he looked down at Marco, his face red with a flush that spread down his collarbones.

It was a delicious sight. Marco started his final move, deep throating him again with his tongue along the underside of Camillo’s cock and then sucking at the spot that had Camillo shaking under his hands with small gasps of pleasure.

“Nngh, I’m—” Camillo gave a warning, but Marco simply latched back onto his cock as he came, and swallowed everything that was spilled inside his mouth.

Camillo leaned back against the table, eyes shut as he caught his breath. Marco grimaced as he stood and swallowed the rest of the cum — he never could get over the taste each time — and unbuckled his own belt.

“You’re amazing at other things besides gambling, I see,” Camillo chuckled. “What would you have me do?”

“Take your pants off and lay back on the table,” Marco said, pulling his vest and then his shirt over his head. “You got lotion in that jacket of yours?”

“Yes, left pocket.”

Feeling smug at being right about Camillo’s smooth skin, Marco fished out a small bottle of unscented lotion and then returned to the table. Camillo was laying across the top of it, lightly stroking his cock with languid motions. It was already halfway erect again, and Marco hastened his motions. He pulled his cock out of his pants and rubbed some lotion on it, then put some on the insides of Camillo’s thighs. Catching on, Camillo lifted his legs so that Marco could squeeze them together with his cock in between.

He thrusted between the thighs, slow at first to get the alignment and pressure right. Then his cock pressed against Camillo’s, and loud slapping filled the empty casino. Camillo was a sight to behold; his light colored hair was spread out on the green table like a pile of gold coins. His skin was still flushed red, and there was something incredibly alluring about his shirt still being on and left open. Small grunts of enjoyment escaped his throat as he teased one of his nipples.

When Marco’s cock was at its hardest and he was just about ready to simply jerk himself to completion, Camillo tugged Marco down for a kiss. “I hate to interrupt, but this is starting to take too long for me,” he said against Marco’s lips.

His legs wrapped around Marco’s waist, beckoning him closer until Marco was flush against him. Marco began to rut against him, grinding against Camillo’s cock and stomach. Camillo’s hands went around to clutch at his back, then traveled down further until he pushed past Marco’s pants to get a grip on his cheeks. His nails, always trimmed and well-kept, dug into the flesh, and Marco moaned into the crook of Camillo’s neck. His hips rolled against Camillo even harder, furiously pursuing climax.

Camillo encouraged him, taking the chance to nip at Marco’s shoulder when he could and pressing his groin against Marco in tandem. The table creaked under their exertions, but Marco wasn’t thinking about his game tables at this point. The only thing in his mind was the man under him, who was trading hot kisses with him instead of the barbed comments that usually fly between them.

“Mm, Marco, harder—!” Camillo gasped and squeezed his legs around Marco.

Their stomachs were slick with pre-cum; their skin was ablaze as if they were melting together. The pressure on their cocks was heavy and Marco ground his hips down in short motions, making their balls snag against each other. He was openly panting now, and keened when Camillo bit down on his shoulder and raked his nails down his back. With a strangled noise, he came, the fluid feeling like lava on their already molten skin.

“Ahh…!” Camillo came with a soft wail, his second orgasm hitting him harder with the sensitivity left by the first one. Marco was surprised at the noise. He felt a blush tint his cheeks at how endearing it was, so he buried his face into Camillo’s neck before it was spotted.

After they cooled off, Marco stood up, cringing as he failed to keep his cum covered cock from touching the edge of the table. He looked around for a cleaning cloth, grumbling about the wood getting damaged, but failed to see one. He turned to grab his shirt but stopped when he saw Camillo sitting up on the table.

Cum coated his stomach; quite a bit even though Camillo had cum once already. Camillo caught Marco’s eyes and, with the most annoying, sexiest smirk, leaned on one hand as he used the other to slide two fingers through the sticky mess. He licked and sucked them clean as Marco watched, his cock still hanging out of his pants.

“Next time, dealer, I’ll devour  _ you _ ,” Camillo promised, grinning against his clean fingers.

Marco’s cock twitched, and forgetting about the table, he pushed Camillo backwards, nearly bashing their teeth together in his haste to reclaim his lips. He could taste their cum on his tongue, and it made his cock stiffen again.

It would be a long time before the lights in the casino were turned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised part 2! Thanks for the kind comments, everyone! <3 Hope you enjoyed this one as well.


End file.
